


Ревнивец

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Dark, Depression, Drama, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Psychological Drama, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Все мы не раз слышали о том, что: «Ревнует — значит, любит». Беда лишь в том, что ревность некоторых влюбленных могут вынести не все, что и произошло с Эриком, парнем Эвана. Но что будет делать Эван, чтобы вернуть всё на круги своя?
Relationships: Эрик/Эван
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Авторка очень много (увы!) знает о ревности, а также о том, какой властью разрушать отношения, доверие и чувства между влюблёнными она обладает. Вот и захотелось развить эту тему. Надеюсь, что мой вариант развития конфликта на почве ревности (и собственничества, пожалуй) заставит кого-то задуматься, как сей фанфик помог мне взглянуть на свою ревнивость под другим углом.

Бабочка или галстук? Или же просто надеть рубашку, не застегивая на верхние пуговицы?

Я нервно верчусь у зеркала уже минут двадцать, не в состоянии решить, что же мне надеть на свидание со своим парнем. Почему-то сегодня Эрик позвал меня в довольно дорогое кафе, хотя я знаю, что у него и так слишком быстро уходит стипендия. Да и мы давно уже не сидели с ним ни в каких кафешках, если так подумать. За полтора года наших отношений мы ходили с ним в подобные места лишь только в самом начале, когда Эрик был невероятно романтичен и заботлив. Я таял, купаясь в его нежности и внимании. Я не хочу сказать, что сейчас всё плохо и мой возлюбленный уделяет мне мало внимания, нет, просто… всё уже давно не так, как было в начале наших отношений. Слишком не так. Ладно, признаюсь, меня это удручает. Да, возможно, что я слишком требователен в плане внимания и нуждаюсь в постоянном подтверждении того, что меня любят, но разве кто-то не хочет того же? Вполне естественное желание, на мой взгляд.

Так, я отвлекся, а мне нужно выходить минут через десять, а то Эрик опять будет попрекать меня тем, что я вечно опаздываю. Всё-таки красная клетчатая бабочка, да.

Я натягиваю джинсы, тщетно ищу носки под кроватью, столом и даже в ботинках, в итоге бросив это бесполезное занятие, с облегчением нахожу в ящике шкафа пару новых. Бегу в ванную, где наспех расчесавшись и надушившись, выбегаю в коридор, завязываю шнурки ботинок так быстро, что едва не рву их, накидываю на плечи куртку и, схватив с полки ключи, вываливаюсь из квартиры.

По пути к автобусу набираю Эрику смс с извинением, что я немного опаздываю. В ответ приходит лишь простое: «Ничего. Я подожду».

Выходя на нужной мне остановке, я вдруг чувствую, что волнуюсь. Странно, такое смущенное волнение посещало меня первые месяцы нашего знакомства и отношений, но потом я всё же сумел взять себя в руки. И вдруг снова. Я попытался успокоиться, отгоняя всякие мысли и напоминая себе о том, что мне не стоит надеяться на что-то из ряда вон выходящее, ведь едва ли Эрик собрался делать мне предложение. Мало того, что мы ещё довольно юны для этого, да и почти два года знакомства — относительно малый срок для принятия такого важного решения.

В этих размышлениях я добираюсь до кафе. Задерживаюсь на секунду у входной двери, приглаживаю растрепавшиеся от быстрого шага волосы, глядя на своё отражение в стекле двери и захожу внутрь. В гардеробе у меня принимают куртку, и я прохожу в зал, ища глазами Эрика. Поскольку зал большой, я невольно радуюсь тому, что надел линзы и могу хоть что-то различать вдалеке. Моего парня за дальним столиком, к примеру. Я невольно улыбаюсь и иду к нему. Несмотря на то, что в кафе немного шумно из-за других посетителей, Эрик то ли слышит мои шаги, то ли заранее замечает моё появление, поэтому он поднимается с диванчика мне навстречу. Я с улыбкой приветствую его и тянусь за поцелуем. Эрик на секунду замирает, после чего отвечает мне. Мне становится немного тревожно из-за его заминки, а также из-за холодности его поцелуя. Но Эрик улыбается и предлагает мне сесть. Но почему-то не рядом с ним, а напротив, что напрягает меня ещё больше. У меня появляется плохое предчувствие, но я ничего не показываю, продолжая улыбаться любимому, хотя и чуть натянутее теперь. Мне приносят меню, и Эрик интересуется, что я хочу. Я заказываю лишь мятный чай и отдаю меню обратно, внимательно разглядывая своего парня, и пытаюсь понять, зачем он позвал меня сегодня сюда. Немного поколебавшись, я всё же озвучиваю ему этот вопрос, надеясь, что мой голос не подрагивает от волнения. Эрик ничего не отвечает, продолжая улыбаться и берет меня за руку, мягко поглаживая мои пальцы своими. Этот жест успокаивает меня, а в душе разливается привычная нежность и трепет. К тому времени, как приносят мой чай, Эрик успевает спросить меня о том, как прошёл мой день, о чем я ему в подробностях рассказываю. Отпив несколько глотков ароматного чая, я понимаю глаза на Эрика и вижу, что он почему-то выглядит взволнованным. Он вздыхает и крепче сжимает мою ладонь в своей.

— Эв… Нам нужно поговорить.

— Разве мы не делаем это сейчас?

— Да, но… я позвал тебя для разговора, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить о кое-чем.

Я чувствую, что моё сердце сбивается с ритма от волнения, но лишь киваю.

Эрик как-то задумчиво гладит мои пальцы, будто собирается с мыслями. Или силами?

— Эван, милый, нам нужно расстаться.

Как же хорошо, что я сделал глоток чая минутой раньше, иначе, боюсь, чашка сейчас бы была разбита вдребезги, а мои колени были бы все в горячем чае.

Я освобождаю свою руку из захвата Эрика и сцепляю пальцы своих рук в замок, пытаясь унять дрожь. Я слышал слова, но смысл не может до конца дойти до моего мозга.

— …Что?

— Нам нужно разойтись, Эв.

— Но… почему? Ты… не любишь меня больше? — как бы я не старался, мой голос дрожит, а в уголках глаз я чувствую скопление влаги.

— Эван, не усложняй, дело в том…

— Ответить, мать твою, Эрик! Ты разлюбил меня?! — я сам не понимаю, как на смену моей боли приходит эта неожиданная вспышка ярости и голос срывается на крик.

И тут я впервые вижу, что у Эрика такие холодные голубые глаза. Как прозрачный, но обжигающе холодный лёд. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, он хмурится.

— Ты хочешь знать, разлюбил ли я тебя? Да, разлюбил. Но в этом виноват только ты, — он скрещивает руки на груди, его голос звучит почти безразлично.

Я будто бы задыхаюсь воздухом, забываю, как дышать, а внутри меня разливается целый океан боли.

— Я виноват? — шепчу я.

— Да, ты. Пойми, я устал от твоей ненормальной ревности, постоянного контроля. Я ведь живой человек, мне тоже нужно личное пространство, мне хочется иногда проводить время и со своими друзьями, но нет, ты требуешь, чтобы я был постоянно с тобой и только с тобой. Ты чертов эгоист и собственник, Эван. Раньше я не осознавал этого, но теперь я это вижу и понимаю, что так больше не может продолжаться.

— Я — эгоист? И я, чёрт побери, виноват в том, что люблю тебя так сильно, что хочу проводить с тобой каждую секунду? Или что боюсь потерять тебя, поэтому и ревную к каждому встречному? — мой голос стал совсем хриплым, я дрожу уже всем телом.

— Да. Это просто невыносимо, Эв, я так больше не могу. Я не могу быть всё время только с тобой, не могу выносить твои сцены ревности или не терять терпение из-за того, что ты фактически следишь за каждым моим шагом не только в социальных сетях, но и в жизни!

— Знаешь, Эрик, мне кажется, что это полная херня. Ты просто нашёл себе кого-то получше, вот и решил… — я зажимаю рот ладонью и невольно всхлипываю, не в силах произнести это, мне больно даже думать об этом.

Мой уже бывший, очевидно, парень чуть наклоняется ко мне и прищуривается.

— Давай, скажи это, Эван.

Я отрицательно качаю головой, изо всех сил стараясь не дать волю слезам.

— Скажи. Тебе всё равно придётся сказать это себе, принять и жить с этим.

Он кладёт деньги за мой чай и свой кофе, что выпил ещё до моего прихода, и поднимается.

— Прости. Мне жаль, что выходит так, но мне не подходит то, что между нами сейчас. И да, я не «бросаю» тебя, как ты хотел сказать, а мы вполне мирно расстаемся, правда? — он примирительно протягивает мне руку на прощание, но я отталкиваю её.

— Так будет лучше для нас обоих, Эв. Прощай, удачи тебе, — вздыхает Эрик и уходит.

Я смотрю ему вслед и чувствую, как мои плечи дрожат от беззвучных рыданий, что рвутся у меня из груди.

Я до крови кусаю губы, лишь бы меня никто не услышал, а когда в глазах мутнеет от слёз, прячу их в ладонях.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку гет проскальзывает только в этой части, да и весьма косвенно, я не стала выносить его в тэги.

Не знаю, сколько времени я сижу так, пока не чувствую необходимость уйти подальше. Я встаю и быстро направляюсь в сторону гардероба, забираю свою куртку и выбегаю на улицу. У меня в голове ужасный бардак, но я всё же набираю Алекс смс: "Нужно встретиться. Срочно! На нашем месте".

И медленно бреду в сторону парка. Как могу, отгоняю мысли и осознание того, что меня разлюбил и бросил любимый человек. В глазах периодически мутнеет от подступающих слёз, а от боли в душе хочется свернуться калачиком и заснуть. Быть может, это всё дурной сон?..

Когда я добираюсь до парка и подхожу к нашей скамейке в тени дуба, Алекс ещё нет на месте. Девушки.

Я вздыхаю и усаживаюсь на скамейку, пряча подбородок в ворот куртки. Так и сижу, нахохлившись, едва сдерживая себя от приближающейся истерики, пока не замечаю бегущую вдалеке Алекс. Моя подруга одета в темно-синее пальто, чёрные джинсы и сапожки по колено. Её длинные золотистые волосы развеваются на ветру.

"Какая же она красивая", - думаю я и вздыхаю.

Когда Алекс приближается ко мне, я вижу, что её щеки раскраснелись от бега (или холода?), а дыхание слегка сбилось. Она торопливо присаживается рядом и с тревогой заглядывает мне в глаза.

\- Эван, дорогой, что случилось? Я приехала, как могла быстро, пришлось уйти с тренировки, - скороговоркой выдаёт она, и только сейчас я замечаю шлейки спортивного рюкзака за её спиной.

\- Прости, что сорвал твои занятия по гимнастике, Ал, но мне сейчас жизненно необходим кто-то рядом, а ближе тебя у меня нет друзей, ты же знаешь, - я вздыхаю и беру девушку за руку, слегка сжимая её маленькую ладонь в своей.

Алекс тепло улыбается и пожимает мои пальцы в ответ.

\- Эви, так что произошло? - в её голосе опять появляются взволнованные нотки.

Из груди невольно вырывается тяжёлый вздох, и я отворачиваюсь, сжимаю зубы и заставляю себя процедить:

\- Мы с Эриком... разошлись.

Я оборачиваюсь к подруге и вижу, что она нахмурилась, а её руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки от негодования.

\- Разошлись? Или же этот подонок тебя бросил, Эв? - я чувствую, что в её голосе звучит неподдельное возмущение.

\- Теперь это уже не имеет значения, Алекс. Всё кончено, - и опять мой голос дрожит от осознания, что я снова один.

Алекс хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает и притягивает меня к себе, крепко обнимая. Я обнимаю девушку в ответ, силясь переключить своё внимание с растущей внутри дыры на теплоту объятий, но тщетно.

\- Хэй... Хочешь поговорить об этом подробно? - интересуется моя лучшая подруга, поглаживая меня по спине.

\- Да, но не здесь. Давай заедем за выпивкой и поедем ко мне в общежитие. Очень надраться хочется.

Алекс слегка отстраняется, бросив на меня неодобрительный взгляд, после чего тихо вздыхает и кивает головой.

\- Поехали.

На территории кампуса мы появляемся с пакетом алкоголя (спасибо моему однокурснику Стэну за поддельное удостоверение) и двумя коробками пиццы. Хоть я и настаивал на одной, ибо у меня что-то напрочь пропал аппетит, Алекс всё равно покупает мою любимую Маргариту.

Подойдя к своей комнате, я обнаруживаю заткнутую в щель двери записку. Пробегаюсь глазами по строчкам и выясняю, что она от Сэма, моего соседа по комнате. В ней говорится, что он сегодня остаётся у своей девушки и комната полностью в моём распоряжении. Я вздыхаю, думая о том, на кой чёрт мне теперь уединение в комнате, когда у меня больше нет парня. 

\- Эй, Ал, мой сосед сегодня не вернётся, можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь. Я возьму у коменданта чистое постельное бельё, тебе постелю на своей, а сам посплю на кровати Сэма.

Алекс на секунду задумывается, после чего кивает.

\- Отличная мысль, Эван. Всё равно не хотелось бы оставлять тебя одного сегодня.

Я открываю дверь в наше скромное пристанище, включаю свет и пропускаю Алекс внутрь. 

\- Миленько у вас тут. Разве что с последнего моего визита джунгли беспорядка распростерлись ещё дальше, - замечает она, когда я помогаю ей снять пальто и забираю у неё коробки с пиццами.

\- Ты же знаешь, что Сэм - личность творческая, вот и беспорядок такой же. Не дай бог тут убраться, ты ведь нарушишь всю гармонию, - отзываюсь я.

Какое-то время мы сидим за столом и поедаем ещё теплую пиццу, болтая с Алекс о её буднях. К тому времени, как моя подруга объявляет, что она насытилась, я успеваю прикончить небольшую бутыль сидра.

\- Хватит уже обо мне, Эви. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить о тебе, - осторожно начинает она.

Теперь мы уже на моей кровати - Алекс сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене и поджав под себя ноги, а я устроился головой у неё на коленях, свернувшись калачиком.

\- А что тут говорить? Всё дерьмово, а я настолько хреновый человек, что довел своего парня ревностью до того, что он решил сбежать от меня, - бурчу я.

Признаться, я не очень хочу копаться во всем этом, потому что мне сейчас хочется забыться. Но Алекс виднее, она ведь учится на психолога и постоянно говорит мне, что если не разобраться и разложить всё по полочкам вовремя, то впоследствии могут быть серьёзные проблемы.

Алекс цокает языком и взъерошивает мои волосы, из-за чего треклятая челка падает мне на глаза, вызвав у меня возмущенный возглас.

\- Не говори ерунды, Эв. Просто твой бывший - мудак, - в голосе опять сквозят яростные нотки.

Странно, но Эрик не понравился Алекс ещё с тех пор, как я представил их друг другу. Она объясняла это тем, что он её напрягает как человек, она не чувствует в нем искренности. Но со мной-то он был искренен, я знаю.

\- Хэй, мы, может, и не вместе больше, но я всё ещё люблю его. И буду любить, - добавляю я шёпотом.

\- Даже думать об этом не смей, Эван! Этот козёл оставил такого чудесного парня, не сумев оценить по достоинству то, что имеет, но это не значит, что это не сможет кто-то другой, - девушка скрещивает руки на груди и назидательно смотрит на меня.

Я лишь пренебрежительно фыркаю.

\- Ал... Ты же прекрасно знаешь, какие у меня были отношения до Эрика. Какими бы придурками они не оказывались, я долго не мог забыть их. А Эрик... ну, ты знаешь, что он - это вообще исключение из всех правил. И почему.

Подруга едва заметно закатывает глаза и кивает.

\- Да и кому я сдался? Если бы я даже и привлекал к себе других парней, ты же понимаешь, что мне кроме Эрика никто не нужен, - продолжаю я, чувствуя, что глаза опять грозят увлажниться и поднимаюсь с колен Алекс, поспешно утирая наворачивающиеся слезинки.

Алекс молчит, пока я забираю с прикроватной тумбочки бутыль сидра и делаю несколько больших глотков.

\- Эван, ты же понимаешь, что я сейчас не просто так говорю о том, насколько Эрик долбанут? Если бы он хотел сохранить ваши отношения, он бы пытался поговорить с тобой, пойти на компромиссы, урегулировать "проблему". Но ведь он не сделал этого, не так ли? Он даже не пытался.

Я молчу, делая вид, что не понимаю смысл слов девушки, но на самом деле осознаю, что она права, отчего притупившаяся было боль снова заполняет мою грудную клетку.

\- И будем честны - он давал тебе реальные поводы для ревности. Он, видимо, не знает о том, насколько девушки могут выносить на почве ревности своим парням мозги, но я-то знаю, что ты очень часто сдерживался, просто позволяя этому разрушать себя внутри, - я чувствую, как тёплая ладонь Алекс опускается мне на спину и бережно поглаживает.

\- Ты понимаешь меня как никто другой, Ал, - с благодарностью шепчу я, оборачиваясь и заключая подругу в объятия.

Следующие часа полтора мы лежим и разговариваем с Алекс обо всем на свете, смеемся с собственных шуток, ибо мы уже порядком пьяны, когда раздаётся мелодия мобильного. Ал берет телефон и с минуту сосредоточено слушает собеседника. Я вижу, что лицо её мрачнеет и под конец она выдаёт: "Я всё поняла, скоро буду".

\- Это была миссис Флеминс? - интересуюсь я, допивая остатки содержимого бутылки.

\- Да. Мама сказала, что отец опять вернулся не в духе, да ещё и нетрезвый, пытался к ней лезть. Мне лучше вернуться домой, Эви, прости, - Алекс поднимает на меня большие карие глаза, и я вижу, что в них плескается усталость и отчаяние.

\- Хэй, конечно, я всё понимаю, семья важнее. Я провожу тебя, - я обнимаю Алекс за плечи и слегка нажимаю пальцем на нос, заставляя девушку улыбнуться.

\- Спасибо.

Автобус почти пуст в такое время, поэтому мы едем в блаженной тишине. Алекс подремывает у меня на плече, да и меня тоже клонит в сон, поэтому я периодически припадаю головой к холодному стеклу, раз за разом пробуждаясь. 

От остановки до дома моей подруги мы добираемся пешком, держась за руки. Со стороны, наверное, может показаться, что мы эдакая счастливая парочка. 

Мы поднимаемся на крыльцо подъезда у дома Ал и останавливаемся напротив домофона.

\- Хочешь, я поговорю с мистером Ф? - спрашиваю я, всё ещё удерживая Алекс за руку.

Она отрицательно качает головой.

\- Спасибо, Эван, но не стоит, ты же знаешь, что я смогу и сама вправить ему мозги. Что поделать, если он периодически начинает себя так низко вести, - вздыхает девушка.

Я поправляю выбившуюся из-за уха Алекс светлую прядь и слегка провожу рукой по её волосам.

\- Спасибо тебе за этот вечер и поддержку, Ал. Даже и не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, - на этих словах моя дорогая подруга улыбается, - Нет, правда, ты долгие годы, уже десятилетие вытаскиваешь меня из всего дерьма, в которое я сам умудряюсь вляпаться. Нет никого лучше тебя, мой чертовски лучший друг навеки.

Алекс тихо смеётся и заключает меня в объятия.

\- А ещё ты очень красива. Я не помню, говорил ли это тебе сегодня? Если бы я не был геем, я бы влюбился и ни за что бы тебя не отдавал никаким мудакам, которые почему-то вечно к тебе клеятся, - доверительно сообщил я её спине, обнимая в ответ.

Алекс не отзывается, но я слышу едва уловимый вздох. Когда мы отпускаем друг друга и Алекс начинает искать в кармане ключи, я замечаю грустную улыбку на её устах.

\- Спасибо, Эв. Береги себя. И... пожалуйста, не думай о нём, тебе нужно начинать отвыкать от него, не стоит цепляться за того, кому ты не нужен. Я знаю, что ты обязательно встретишь того, кто будет тебя ценить и любить, несмотря на твою ревность и желание безгранично контролировать, - она ободряюще сжимает моё плечо.

Теперь мой черёд грустно улыбаться.

\- Хорошо, Ал, я постараюсь, - знаю, что вру, но Алекс знать об этом не обязательно, - Спокойной ночи.

Девушка машет мне на прощание и скрывается в подъезде.

На обратном пути в кампус я старательно отгоняю мысли об Эрике, сонно размышляя о том, почему Алекс так погрустнела после моих слов. Один из вариантов даже заставляет меня пробудиться от хмельной сонливости.

"Неужели Алекс в меня влюблена? Господи, но это же безумие! Мы дружим с первого класса, она знает о моём предпочтении к парням, более того, она помогала мне справляться с моими безответными влюбленностями и переживать осознание того, что мой очередной парень оказался лишь похотливым кретином".

Я вздыхаю и утыкаюсь лбом в холодное стекло автобуса.

"Возможно, что это произошло после выпускного. Нам просто не стоило этого делать".

Так вышло, что к окончанию школы у нас с Алекс не оказалось пары на выпускной (ибо я ушёл от очередного придурка, которому нужно было лишь одно, Ал тоже порвала со своим парнем примерно по той же причине) и мы пошли вместе, как пара. От расстройств мы немного перебрали с алкоголем, который притащили наши одноклассники и в шутку решили поцеловаться. Целоваться было приятно, разумеется, но ничего большего (даже несмотря на алкоголь у меня в крови) я не ощутил. А Алекс, боюсь, что могла.

"Надеюсь, что я всё же ошибаюсь и дело в другом. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет моим пьяным заблуждением, Алекс же умная у меня девочка. Да, я люблю её как сестру, пожалуй, но не больше. Ни во время того поцелуя, ни сейчас я не испытываю к ней той искры, которая могла бы разбудить во мне то, что постоянно заставлял меня чувствовать Эрик. Эрик..."

У меня появляется едва сдерживаемое желание позвонить ему, просто чтобы снова услышать его голос, уже наверняка сонный сейчас. Я знаю, что не должен думать о нём, но не могу удержаться. Я прокручиваю в голове его сегодняшние слова, вспоминаю его ледяные, но такие красивые голубые глаза, каждую складочку и родинку на его смуглом лице. В этих мыслях я засыпаю и просыпаюсь из-за того, что водитель трясет меня за плечо и сообщает, что мы уже на конечной. Благо, что маршрут этого автобуса заканчивается в пределах кампуса колледжа, иначе бы мне пришлось прогуляться.

Вернувшись домой, я устало стягиваю куртку и скидываю куда-то в угол кеды, после чего со стоном падаю на кровать, прямо лицом в подушку. Уже на грани отключки я достаю из кармана джинс мобильный и гляжу на заставку, где стоит наша совместная с Эриком фотография. Она сделана недели две назад, здесь Эрик обнимает меня со спины, подбородком улегшись мне на плечо, мы счастливо улыбаемся. Я смотрю на фотографию с минуту, в глазах опять немного мутнеет. Я чувствую, как телефон выскальзывает у меня из пальцев, и будто сквозь туман слышу слабый звук удара об пол, после чего я окончательно проваливаюсь в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснулся я от противной трели будильника на мобильном. Не открывая глаз, я едва нашарил рукой смартфон на полу и провёл пальцем по экрану, отключая этот адский для моих ушей звук. Полежал пару минут, пока не осознал, что сон возвращаться не собирается и с трудом сел на кровати. Лишь только моё тело приняло вертикальное положение, как я почувствовал ужасную боль в голове и головокружение, меня начало мутить. Я со стоном поднялся и как мог быстро поплелся в сторону ванной. Постояв немного возле «белого друга», я с облегчением ощутил, что меня уже не подташнивает, и поднял глаза к зеркалу, но, издав звук отвращения, сразу же отвернулся. Выглядел я после сна и похмелья так, будто меня немного пожевали и выплюнули. Я вздохнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на уходящей из-под ног плитки, после чего медленно стянул с себя футболку, джинсы и нижнее белье, забрался в душевую кабину. Немного поразмыслив, я чуть-чуть повернул ручку горячей воды, а затем от души добавил и холодной. Прохладные струи воды сперва заставили меня поежиться и даже застучать зубами, но после я почувствовал, что вода уносит прочь тяжесть из моего тела, наполняя его свежестью и бодростью, а в туман в голове всё больше проясняется. Сначала я просто стоял под холодным напором воды, после чего сделал немножко теплее и взял мочалку с гелем для душа, тщательно вымылся, затем с удовольствием подставил под струю воды и голову, попутно втирая шампунь в намокшие волосы. Смыв шампунь и пену с тела, я выбрался из душевой, поспешно накидывая широкое полотенце на плечи, ибо пол, ровно, как и температура в ванной, оставляли желать лучшего. Вытеревшись досуха, я обернул полотенце вокруг пояса и вновь посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на меня смотрел угрюмый парень лет девятнадцати, чья мокрая челка спадала на глаза, создавая ещё более отталкивающее впечатление. Я вздохнул и подумал, что у меня нет никакого желания бриться, более того, мне дико захотелось вернуться в кровать и пролежать там до окончания колледжа. Но я всё же заставил себя почистить зубы, максимально стараясь не смотреть в зеркало. Закончив с этим водными обрядами, я прихватил свои вещи и в одном полотенце отправился обратно в комнату. Там я забросил одежду в корзину для грязного белья, после чего достал из шкафа чистую футболку, нижнее бельё и носки. Натягивая джинсы, я подумал о том, что мне совсем не хочется идти на занятия сегодня, а уж тем более видеть людей. Я посмотрел на экран мобильного и понял, что уже на десять минут опаздываю на лекцию по философии.

«Ну и чёрт с ней», — подумал я, замечая сообщение на панели уведомлений. Смс была от моего однокурсника Барри, мы с ним постоянно сидели вместе, ибо большая часть предметов по курсу у нас совпадала. 

«Чувак, ты где?» — гласило краткое сообщение. Я задумался, после чего написал Барри в ответ, что я заболел и просил уведомить нашего куратора об этом, дабы мне не влетело от преподавателей. 

«Ок. Выздоравливай» — был ответ. 

Ценю Бара за лаконичность.

Мой взгляд упал на коробки из-под пицц, но я подумал, что со вчерашнего вечера желания есть у меня так и не появилось, как желудок решил показать всё своё актерское мастерство, издав звук умирающего кита.

«Придётся поесть, видимо. Разум не хочет, но организму как-то пофиг, очевидно», — подумал я и взял верхнюю коробку пиццы, направляясь в блочную кухню. Ни в коридоре, ни на кухне мне никто не встретился, потому что все либо были на занятиях, либо ещё не вернулись с выходных, либо мирно спали себе дальше. Я выложил оставшиеся два куска пиццы на тарелку и поставил её в микроволновку, после чего смял коробку в угловатый ком и запустил в мусорное ведро. Жуя подогретую пиццу, я включил электрочайник и стал рыться по шкафчикам в поисках кофе.

Покончив с завтраком, который, судя по всему, скоро станет лишь тяжким грузом на дне моего желудка, я вымыл кружку и тарелку, водрузив их обратно в шкаф с посудой. В блоке всё так же тихо, слышно лишь тиканье часов у автомата с батончиками. Я тихо вздыхаю и возвращаюсь в свою комнату.

«Раз уж я решил сачкануть сегодня, неплохо было бы сделать домашнее задание на завтрашние пары», — подумал я, окинув взглядом комнату, после чего забирал со стола учебник «Новейшей истории Америки» и возвратился с ним на кровать.

Положив за голову подушку, я углубился в чтение, но через страниц пять понял, что в моей голове ничего не отложилось. Да, я читал, но будто бы не понимая смысл ни единого слова. Попытался ещё раз, но бесполезно. Мой мозг будто отключен от сети за неуплату.

Я раздраженно вздохнул и отложил учебник на прикроватную тумбочку, заметив там свой телефон. Взяв его, снял блокировку, несколько секунд глядя на заставку рабочего стола и нажав на значок быстрого вызова Эрика. Не прошёл и второй гудок, как мою душу окатило холодом от осознания того, что я творю что-то не то. Я скинул вызов и отбросил телефон на кровать. Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне наводнили мой мозг, и я наконец понял, почему так разбит и безразличен сегодня. Шепча всевозможные отрицания, я упал лицом в подушку и пролежал так какое-то время, пытаясь отогнать панику и успокоиться. Видимо, я так и заснул, потому что когда я снова открыл глаза, за окном уже садилось солнце, а у соседней кровати стоял рюкзак.

«Сэм вернулся», — вяло проползло в мой мозг, и я почувствовал, что моя апатия стала только глубже.

Я повернулся на другой бок и заметил, что укрыт пледом. Странно, что-то не припомню, чтоб накрывался во сне.

Пока я раздумывал над этим вопросом, дверь за моей спиной сперва с лёгким скрипом открылась, а затем захлопнулась. Я обернулся и увидел своего соседа по комнате.

— Хэй, Эв, тебе нездоровится сегодня? — Сэм отсалютовал мне банкой пива и присел у изножья моей кровати.

— Типа того, — неохотно ответил я.

— Я вернулся пару часов назад и увидел, что ты вовсю сопишь, притом свернулся калачиком, словно котёнок какой. Только по шерстке остаётся погладить, — он засмеялся — Вот я и подумал, что ты мерзнешь.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, благодарю, — пробурчал я и отвернулся, укрываясь пледом с головой.

С минуту я наслаждался темнотой и тишиной, но после её снова нарушил голос Риверсона.

— Дружище, ты в порядке? Случилось что? — к своему неудовольствию я заметил, что в голосе Сэма появились обеспокоенные нотки.

— Сэм, я, правда, признателен за твою заботу и беспокойство, но я бы мне куда больше помог, если бы оставил меня в покое.

— Ладно, Эван, как скажешь, — хмыкнул он, и я почувствовал, как моя кровать освобождается от веса его тела.

После этого Сэм больше не предпринимал попыток выяснить о моём состоянии, я лишь краем уха слышал, что он мурлыкал себе под нос мотив какой-то песни, шуршал вещами и скрипел кроватью, опустившись на неё.

Остаток вечера догорел быстро, но из-за состояния апатии я даже и не понял, что уже ночь, я просто резко почувствовал жажду и с неохотой поднялся, чтобы сходить за водой. Осознание, что уже ночь, пришло по мере того, как я добрался на кухню и наливал в стакан воду — я вспомнил, что Сэм спал, негромко похрапывая, а в коридоре было довольно тихо. Взглянув в окно, я увидел бледную луну на темно-синем бархате неба.  
Утолив жажду, я вернулся в комнату и отошёл ко сну, тяжёлому и тревожному.

За ночь я неоднократно просыпался, выныривая из своих кошмаров, обнаруживая себя насквозь мокрым от пота и слёз, всем телом подрагивая от ужаса, пережитого в плохом сне. Забегу вперёд и скажу, что таким был мой сон ещё ближайшие три-четыре дня, а потом я и вовсе перестал видеть сновидения.

Поскольку мои кошмары будили меня всю ночь, я неоднократно просыпался до рассвета и даже до начала первой пары, но из-за стресса и почти отсутствия сна, да и апатии после расставания я был абсолютно физически и морально разбит утром. Я не планировал, что прогуляю и сегодня, мне было настолько плохо, что в голову ничего не приходило, кроме того, что мне лишь хотелось, чтобы это кончилось. И хоть немного поспать спокойно. Во время последнего пробуждения я нащупал свой смартфон и отправил Барри смс о том, что мне и сегодня нездоровится, прося отметить меня на лекциях и прикрыть на общих практических, после чего снова провалился в сон. Пару утренних часов я проспал относительно мирно, проснувшись часам к десяти, когда комната уже пустовала, да и в нашем крыле было тихо, лишь с улицы доносился шум повседневной жизни кампуса нашего колледжа. Новый день был труднее, чем предыдущий, ибо я сильнее погряз в своей апатии и усиливающейся депрессии. Я плохо помню, чем занимался в этот день, разве что принял холодный душ и переоделся, после чего, кажется, пролежал до вечера, глядя в потолок, то периодически засыпая, то резко просыпаясь, тяжело дыша и моля о конце этого безумия. В мозгу у меня было совсем пусто, будто разум блокировал даже возможность появления там мыслей, чему я был рад, ибо был уверен, что копания в себе на том этапе моего принятия разрыва просто свели бы меня с ума.

Да, точно, под вечер мне звонила Алекс, но я сбросил и написал ей смс о том, что не могу говорить и что я в порядке. Мы немного попереписывались, мне кажется, что я смог успокоить её. Сэм же меня больше не трогал. Понял, видимо, что от меня ничего не добьешься. Он молча принёс мне две бутылки воды — одну поставил на тумбочку, а вторую протянул мне в руку, за что я постарался его как можно искреннее отблагодарить, но он лишь хмуро кивнул и занялся своими делами. Так бесполезно прошёл мой день, но странно, что он не показался мне долгим — из-за безразличия я впадал в некое состояние ступора, которое длилось часами.

Утро нового дня (после очередной ночи тяжких сновидений) по внутренним ощущениям не особо отличалось от предыдущих дней, но вроде как апатия стала отступать. Поскольку я снова проснулся после начала занятий в колледже (да, сейчас мне стыдно, что я так откровенно забил, но тогда меня это мало тревожило), причём ближе к полудню, я заставил себя подняться с кровати и пойти выпить кружку чая. Поскольку уже сутки в моём организме не было еды, горячий чай сперва неприятно обжёг мой пищевод и желудок, а после стал приятно согревать. В отличие от предыдущего дня я снова стал улавливать чувства голода, которое просто игнорировал вчера. Я нашёл какие-то крекеры и прикончил их с чаем, после чего отправился совершать водные процедуры. Депрессия депрессией, а мою чистоплотность никто не отменял. После душа я решился взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Увиденное заставило меня вздрогнуть — лёгкая щетина и довольно явные тёмные круги под глазами явно старили меня на пару-тройку лет. Я бросил взгляд на бритву и понял, что могу использовать её только не по назначению, так что лучше и не прикасаться. Поэтому я быстро почистил зубы и поспешил покинуть ванную как можно скорее. Вернувшись в комнату, я почувствовал, что у меня уже нет сил находиться взаперти третий день. В шкафу я нашёл байку с широким капюшоном, который почти полностью скрывает моё лицо, и удовлетворенно хмыкнув, облачился в неё, накинув капюшон на голову. Натянув джинсы и зашнуровав кеды, я огляделся, заприметил свой рюкзак и прихватил его с собой, предварительно скинув туда бутыль негазированной воды. После этого я покинул здание общежития и отправился к автобусной остановке. Мне повезло — день был прохладным и пасмурным, как я люблю. Я решил, что на территории кампуса я могу столкнуться с преподавателями (а то и деканом или даже ректором) или сокурсниками, так что решил убраться на время подальше от колледжа. Оплатив у водителя поездку, я опустился на сиденье в конце автобуса и уставился в окно, погрузившись в свои мысли. На тот момент они, благо, были только о красоте осени.  
Когда автобус остановился на нужной мне остановке, я вышел и минут десять шёл пешком, предварительно огородив себя от окружающего мира наушниками с музыкой. Добравшись до моего любимого парка, не того, где мы обычно встречаемся с Ал, а моего собственного, я принялся бродить там, слушая музыку, пиная ногами кучи опавших листьев и просто погрузившись в свои туманные мысли о будущем. Я не заметил, как потемнело и наступил вечер, опомнился я лишь потому, что меня потрясли за плечо — как оказалось, сторож пытался докричаться до меня, что парк закрывается, но из-за громкой музыки в наушниках и нахождения мыслями в ином мире, я его не услышал. Покинув парк, я наконец осознал, что прилично замёрз, поэтому отыскал поблизости киоск с напитками и купил себе горячий шоколад. Ожидая автобуса, грел руки о картонный стаканчик, размышляя о том, что сегодня не такой уж и плохой день, кажется, если не считать, что я снова пропустил занятия и пытаюсь обмануть себя в том, что мне уже не больно. Толком не помню дорогу домой, ибо я то смотрел в окно, слушая какие-то грустные песни, то подремывал. 

Когда я вернулся в общежитие, было около полуночи. Сэм, как ни странно, уже спал, поэтому я тихо разделся и нырнул в свою кровать. Из-за передозировки воздухом (впервые за последние три дня) и от усталости я сразу же заснул. Это была моя первая ночь без кошмаров.

Проснулся я в девять, к своему удивлению, выспавшимся. Сэм уже был на занятиях, я тоже собирался сегодня пойти, благо, что мне нужно было только на две лекции, причём начинались они в полдень. Поскольку до двенадцати ещё оставалось три часа, я успел принять душ и выпить кофе с яичницей. У меня оставалось ещё полтора часа, поэтому я решил полазить по интернету. Я вернулся в комнату и вытащил из-под кровати сумку с ноутбуком. Удобно устроившись на кровати, я полез по социальным сетям, в которых был зарегистрирован. Сперва всё было хорошо — я полайкал кое-какие фотографии знакомых в инстаграме, ответил на сообщения в Фейсбуке и по старой привычке собрался зайти на страницу к Эрику, но не обнаружил его в друзьях. Сердце ёкнуло, пальцы нервно задрожали над клавиатурой.

«Да ладно?.. Серьёзно?»

Подрагивающими от напряжения пальцами я вбил в строку поиска имя и фамилию Эрика. 

«Он сменил аватарку? Хм…»

Когда я щёлкнул по иконке его фотографии в поиске, открывая страницу, почувствовал, как меня снова затапливает ледяной болью, а в глазах все расплывалось от наворачивающихся слёз.

Мало того, что мой возлюбленный сменил фотографию на своей странице — раньше у него стояла наша совместная фотография, теперь же он был один, но выглядел он потрясно, ни следа печали из-за нашего расставания, но меня больше ущемило не это. В семейном положении у него стояло «без пары».

Именно это и раскололо меня. Глупости, конечно, но мне льстило, что раньше у него стояло «встречается», связанное ссылкой с моей страницей. Да, мы теперь не вместе, это не актуально, но удалять из друзей и ставить через каких-то три дня «свободен»?! Сукин сын… А я, дурак, начал было верить, что я в порядке, что меня это больше не трогает. Я как заторможенный захлопнул ноутбук и отбросил его от себя подальше на кровать. Минут пять я просто смотрел в одну точку, в голове творился какой-то ужас, а по щекам струились слёзы. Когда ступор отпустил меня, я медленно лёг на бок, свернулся калачиком и смотрел на стену, тихо всхлипывая. Один бог знает, сколько я так пролежал, пока на смену жалости к себе и разбитости не пришло ощущение гнева, подпитываемое острой болью. Я вскочил с кровати и принялся расхаживать, тихо бормоча ругательства и даже проклятия в адрес Эрика, в ярости сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Когда мой взгляд упал на мобильный, я схватил его и собрался уже набрать номер Эрика, чтобы высказать всё, что я о нем думаю, но разум полыхнуло осознанием, что он того не стоит. Не сдержавшись, я запустил смартфон в стену. Благо, что он попал во флаг колледжа и благополучно приземлился на кучу вещей Сэма, что он раскидал по комнате.

Какое-то время я ещё метался по комнате, наводя ещё больший беспорядок, пытаясь удовлетворить потребность в разрушении, дать выход своей злости. Но это не помогало, поэтому я подлетел к стене и нанес ей несколько ударов обеими руками. В костяшках полыхнуло болью, а на душе стало легче. Найдя идеальный способ заглушения своей душевной боли физической, я принялся с остервенением лупить стену. Так случилось, что из-за переполнения негативными эмоциями я, вроде как, на время выпал из реальности, а когда пришёл в себя, то я обнаружил, что стою на коленях, всё и ещё бью стену ослабевшими руками. Теперь удары выходили слабыми, из последних сил. Я с ужасом заметил, что кожа на костяшках сильно стерта, некоторые костяшки даже сбиты и кровоточили, более того, в них будто ввели заморозку — я не чувствовал их, а из-за повреждений с трудом мог разогнуть ладони.

Но на душе у меня была облегчающая пустота. Я присел на пол, прислонившись спиной к избитой стене (надо будет потом оттереть с неё кровь) и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь пульсирующей болью в той части кулаков, где ещё сохранилась чувствительность.

«Да, пожалуй, Эрик сделал правильно, что бросил меня. Зачем ему такой вспыльчивый псих? Он сделал правильный выбор, что сбежал от меня, умный мальчик».  
Мысли лениво проплывали в моём мозгу, боль погрузила меня в некое состояние безразличия и мазохистского кайфа.

«Он сказал, что у него не было больше сил выносить мою ревность… А ведь он чертовски прав. Ведь в первое время, когда мы только начали встречаться, я испепелял взглядом любого, кто посмел посмотреть на моего парня, а если, не дай бог, во взгляде был интерес, то мог и в драку полезть. Эрика это сперва забавляло, а потом он устал уверять меня в том, что его никто не уведет, что он принадлежит только мне. Со временем я стал спокойнее реагировать, разумеется, ведь не хотелось бы, чтобы мой парень считал меня чокнутым и краснел за моё поведение. Но я до сих пор не могу ничего поделать с этим чувством. Быть может, это потому, что я боялся, что я не так хорош, и его у меня уведут, быть может, что мне нужно было, чтобы он обращал внимание только на меня… Я не знаю, всё вместе, пожалуй».

Судя по шуму в коридоре, многие уже возвращались с занятий. Прощай покой и тишина.  
Я вздохнул, прислушиваясь к себе. Боль пульсировала чуть слабее, уже не так заглушая мысли. А ещё я почувствовал сильную жажду.

С тихим охом я поднялся с пола, опираясь о стену, и медленно побрел в сторону общей кухни. Там орудовали парни из 43-й, они поздоровались со мной, но я лишь молча махнул им в ответ. Они, очевидно, собирались спросить что-то ещё, но замолчали, увидев, очевидно, подсыхающую кровь на тыльной стороне моих рук. Я мысленно поблагодарил их, что они не задавали лишних вопросов, хоть после этого в комнате повисла гнетущая тишина, сопровождающаяся негромким шипением еды на сковороде.

Я открыл холодильник и достал оттуда полутора литровую бутыль негазированной воды, которую предусмотрительно купил по возвращению домой. Из-за запекающейся крови бутыль было трудно держать — она стягивала костяшки, затрудняя механизм сгибания пальцев. Поэтому я подошёл к крану и заснул руки под сильный напор горячей воды. Кровь начала быстро смываться, окрашивая утекающую воду в розоватый, а местами и багряный. Красиво. Из-за высокой температуры воды из ранок снова стала проступать кровь, но мне было всё равно — я вытер мокрые руки парой бумажных полотенец, на которых остались пятнышки свежей крови, отправил их в урну, после чего захватил бутылку воды и, махнув парням на прощание, удалился обратно к себе в комнату.

Там я присел на край кровати и спокойно сделал несколько глотков прохладной воды, утоляя жажду. Напившись, я улегся на кровать и задумался о том, куда одевался мой телефон. Вспомнив, что я не так давно отправил его в полёт, удрученно вздохнул, ругая себя за вспыльчивость, и отправился на его поиски. Нашёл я его довольно скоро, ведь, как я уже говорил ранее, он удобно устроился на бардаке из вещей Сэма. Убедившись, что девайс не пострадал и функционирует, я улегся с ним обратно на кровать и, поколебавшись секундочку, открыл галерею фотографий. Минут пятнадцать я изучал наши совместные фотографии, а потом перешёл в папку с фотографиями исключительно Эрика. То были фотки, которые я сохранял из социальных сетей тогда, когда мы только начали встречаться (да и после), но в основном там были те фотографии, которые он присылал мне. По ночам, в частности. Сперва я просто бездумно пролистывал его сэлфи, а потом, отдернув себя, стал медленно разглядывать каждую фотографию, будто заново изучая каждую черточку лица, кожи, плеч и всего, что было в зоне видимости на снимках. Тогда я и почувствовал сладостную тяжесть внизу живота, растекающуюся волнами желания по всему моему телу. Чёрт побери! Первые дни было ещё ничего, когда страдала только моя душа (из-за подавленности и безразличия у меня не появлялись подобные желания), но вот теперь стало совсем хреново, так как появились и муки физические. Я разочарованно застонал, отложил телефон на тумбочку.

Очень тяжко, когда ты страдаешь по человеку не только душой, но и телом. Но ведь ему не объяснить, что оно больше не ощутит тех поцелуев, объятий, прикосновений, того ощущения, когда два человека будто становятся единым целым. Из-за страданий моего естества на душе стало плохо настолько, что мне резко не захотелось жить.

Я закрыл глаза, мыслями о прошлом пытаясь отвлечься от всколыхнувшегося возбуждения.  
Хоть ещё в школе те парни, с которыми я вроде бы как встречался, пытались уломать меня на секс, у них ничего не вышло, я не был заинтересован в этом тогда. Так что Эрик был моим первым. Забавно, да? Но как бы там ни было, я считаю, что дождался того человека, которому мне захотелось отдать себя, с кем я чувствовал, что хочу разделить этот момент близости не только душевной, но и физической. Считайте меня старомодным, но я верю в это, как и в то, что всё же секс — это доверие. Серьёзно, впустить человека не только в свою душу, но и в тело — для этого нужно иметь мужество, не бояться, что он навредит тебе этим, да и что за этим последует.

Кстати, Эрик отличался от моих бывших и тем, что не пытался склонить меня к этому против моей воли, никогда не манипулировал мной в этом плане. Возможно, именно поэтому всё и вышло так легко. Не сочтите меня странным, но я помню наш каждый раз. Но самый первый — ярче всех. Несмотря на всю страстность момента, Эрик был весьма терпелив и нежен. Я с дрожью вспоминаю о том, какая мягкая и горячая была у него кожа, из-за расширенных зрачков голубые глаза казались совсем тёмными, с какой жадностью и в то же время трепетом его губы исследовали каждую клеточку моего тела… А первое, что я помню на утро после той незабываемой ночи — как волшебно его смуглая кожа гармонирует с моей бледной в нежных лучах солнца. А ещё это был первый раз, когда мне удалось походить в его рубашке на обнажённое тело. Кстати, именно та рубашка до сих пор хранится у меня в шкафу (Эрик не в курсе, что я упёр её у него), я надевал её в те моменты, когда мы не могли с ним увидеться или же мне просто было грустно и одиноко. В ней я чувствую, будто бы ежесекундно нахожусь в его объятиях, хлопок нежно ласкает мою кожу и умиротворяет меня… Стоп. А смогу ли я по-прежнему надевать его рубашку, не вызывая у себя истерик и депрессий?

В задумчивости я поднялся и подошёл к шкафу, извлек из глубин чёрную рубашку. Размышляя, что мне с ней делать, я не сразу понял, что наклоняюсь к ней и вдыхаю запах ткани, которая уже слабо, но всё ещё хранила аромат моего бывшего парня. Мне и этого хватило, чтобы притупляющее желание вспыхнуло ярче. Я тихонько заскулил, убрав рубашку обратно в шкаф. Меня с безумной силой потянуло в ванную, в голове пульсировала только одна мысль, даже потребность. Если так будет продолжаться, то мне скоро будет больно ходить, поэтому нужна разрядка. Другая же часть меня говорила, что это не выход, если я сейчас поддамся соблазну и побегу передернуть с мыслями об Эрике, то я ещё долго не смогу свыкнуться с мыслью, что мы больше не вместе, со своей потребностью в нём.

Поэтому я растерянно огляделся в поисках решения. Мой взгляд упал на кроссовки, в которых я обычно отправлялся на пробежки. Я метнулся к ним, обуваясь, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать о запретном и игнорировать зов тела, схватил с крючка байку и вылетел из общежития. Уже вечерело, да и погода испортились, дул холодный ветер, приятно охлаждающий моё разгоряченное лицо. Я старался сконцентрироваться на чем угодно отталкивающем и негативном, чтобы окончательно вернуть себе власть над телом и мыслями. Со временем это помогло, хоть мне пришлось и нелегко. Я потерянно бродил несколько часов до темноты, на обратном пути к общежитию мне позвонила Алекс, и мы немного поговорили. На сей раз ей мой голос понравился больше, чем в прошлый, так что, кажется, я окончательно усыпил её треволнения обо мне.

Вернулся в общежитие я каким-то мрачным, в таком настроении выпил чай и закусил бутербродами. После этого я немного отошёл, пообщавшись с Сэмом, хотя меня сперва дико бесило, что он настороженно косится на мои руки, на которых ранки уже покрылись корочкой, а кровоподтеки стали темнеть. Перед сном я даже взялся за чтение анализов стихов по английской литературе, с этой же книгой в обнимку я и уснул.

Проснулся я с твердым намерением пойти на занятия, поскольку уже был и так конец недели, надо же было более-менее по-человечески её закончить. Я поднялся, заправил кровать, предварительно вытащив из неё книгу, и отправился в душ. Сэм ещё мирно похрапывал, поэтому я старался найти в шкафу чистое бельё как можно тише, что было нелегко из-за скрипящих петель в нашем шкафу.

Нетрудно догадаться, что эту неделю зеркало стало моим заклятым врагом, так что самым трудным было раздеться и забраться в душ, не заглянув в него. Но я справился, после чего облегченно вздохнул и закрыл кабинку. Я жмурился под тёплыми потоками воды, когда в голову вернулись образы и мысли, от которых я вчера успешно сбежал. Я открыл глаза и попытался изгнать их из головы, но на сей раз это было труднее, они были настойчивее, а факт моей обнажённости не очень помогал взять себя в руки (как иронично это звучит, а?). Правда, я пытался изо всех сил, понимая, что если позволю себе помастурбировать сейчас, то хоть моё тело и получит долгожданную разрядку, то физически мне будет ещё поганее, чем все эти дни, быть может, я буду даже ненавидеть себя за это. Несмотря на все эти увещевания, я снова прикрыл глаза, а моя рука потянулась к шее, поглаживая её, спустилась на ключицы и плечи, огладив и их, после чего продолжила свой путь, лаская кожу на груди, боках, животе… Чуть помедлив, я опустил ладонь ниже, на пах, медленно, но настойчиво лаская его. Не стоит говорить, в это время перед моими глазами стоял Эрик, моя рука была его рукой, а память услужливо преподносила воспоминания о том, как он прикасался ко мне. Поскольку я обходился довольно долго (для меня), да и возбуждение было слишком сильным, мне не потребовалось много усилий и движений рукой и пальцами, чтобы кончить. Как только моё тело получило долгожданную разрядку, я закусил губу, сдерживая стон, и прижался лбом к холодной кафельной стене, придерживаясь за неё руками, так как в ногах появилась слабость. Восстановив дыхание и чуть отойдя от пережитого, я принялся устранять следы своего маленького (а в глазах моего соседа по комнате и вовсе серьёзного) преступления. Покончив с этим, я ощутил первые позывы отвращения к себе и уколы обиды и одиночества. Ну, ещё бы, ведь раньше мне не приходилось орудовать рукой, поскольку у меня был полноценный секс со своим парнем. А теперь ни того, ни другого. Я тяжело вздохнул, вытерся досуха, переоделся в чистое бельё, почистил зубы и даже расчесал уже непослушные волосы, всё так же игнорируя отражающую поверхность на стене. Пока я проделывал это, горечь и ощущение покинутости поступали в моём подсознании всё ярче. Это было настолько неприятно, что желая хоть как-то избавиться от этого, я со всей силы ударил в стену. В костяшках полыхнуло сперва болью, затем холодом, который снова притупил чувствительность до минимума. Свежие корочки лопнули, снова пошла кровь. Я ругнулся и быстро смысл её под краном, затем прижал к кровоточащей руке полотенце, пытаясь остановить кровь. Выйдя из ванной, я забросил в корзину к грязному полотенце в красных пятнышках, а также старое бельё.

Сэм уже проснулся, больше от шума, что я учинил, чем от естественных причин, и встревоженно поинтересовался, не нужна ли мне помощь. Я ничего не ответил, лишь сгреб с тумбочки мобильный, прихватил рюкзак и байку, так же молча зашнуровал кеды и вышел из комнаты.

Я направился в административное крыло, где находился медпункт. С миссис Пламбери, главной медсестрой, мы были в хороших отношениях — я приходил к ней только тогда, когда меня сводила с ума мигрень. Роуз Пламбери была сердобольной женщиной, но всё же строгой, хотя я ей почему-то нравился. Когда я зашёл к ней в кабинет, то она радушно меня приветствовала, но её улыбка чуть померкла, когда я подошёл ближе — она, очевидно, заметила красноту на тыльной стороне моих ладоней, да и, подозреваю, что в целом мой вид мог вызвать ужас.

— Эван, милый, что с тобой? — взволнованно поинтересовалась она, поднявшись мне навстречу и пристально изучая моё лицо.

Я горько вздохнул.

— Понимаете, миссис Пламбери… — начал было я, задумавшись о том, что бы ей сказать.

Не мог же я рассказать о том, что довёл себя до такого состояния из-за расставания с парнем. Поэтому я наплел ей о том, что мой дядя (которого, разумеется, у меня нет) болен раком, и я очень тяжело это переношу, а благодаря ударам я отвлекаюсь хоть ненадолго.

Главная медсестра внимательно меня выслушала, сочувственно кивая. После этого она молча достала из шкафчика пероксид водорода и бинты. Так же молча она обработала мне руки, из-за чего я слегка морщился от покалывающего ощущения при соприкосновении перекиси с повреждённой кожей. Закончив с перекисью, она забинтовала мне руки и взглянула на меня.

— Ты пропустил все занятия на этой неделе, я так понимаю?

Я грустно кивнул, поник головой.

— Ты знаешь, Эван, что в таких случаях можно попытаться взять официальное освобождение у деканата, медицинские справки здесь будут неуместны. Но судя по твоему состоянию, я думаю, что один раз могу сделать исключение, — она приподняла мою голову за подбородок, внимательно изучая белки моих глаз, ощупала лимфоузлы на шее, после чего достала из того же шкафчика один из медицинских шпателей, и попросив меня открыть рот, изучила моё горло, покачав головой.

После этого она направила меня на весы, сверив мой нынешний вес и снова укоризненно на меня взглянув, видимо, расстроившись.

После всех этих манипуляций она взяла медицинский бланк, на которых обычно пишут освобождение от учёбы, уточнив у меня кое-какие личные данные. Заполнив его, она протянула справку мне, напомнив, что нужно сперва отнести её на печать, а после к старшему куратору. Но на этом она не закончила, принявшись писать что-то ещё на листке бумаге. Когда она вручила его мне, я обнаружил, что там прописаны витамины, диета и чуть ниже чей-то телефон и имя.

— Это телефон моего знакомого психотерапевта, он работает со студентами, позвони ему, я уверена, что он поможет тебе справиться с твоей проблемой, не стоит оставаться с ней один на один, — ответила она, заметив мой недоуменный взгляд.

— Спасибо, миссис Пламбери, даже и не знаю, как вас благодарить, — я был искренне тронут пониманием этой женщины.

Она только отмахнулась.

— Просто будь здоров и береги себя, ты сделаешь мне этим большую услугу. И да, приходи завтра на перевязку, надо восстановить твои руки к возвращению на занятия, — добавила она, когда я уже стоял у двери.

Я снова её поблагодарил и, попрощавшись, вышел.

Внимательно изучив больничный лист, я понял, что старушка Роуз покрыла мне все пропуски за эту неделю, так что с начала новой недели я могу спокойно вернуться на учёбу, не боясь получить взбучку от куратора и преподавателей. Вопрос лишь в том, смогу ли я вернуться?

В этом мрачном настроении я сходил заверить печать, а отдать справку старшему куратору решил в понедельник, всё равно пятница ещё не кончилась. Сложив больничный в рюкзак, я снова двинулся куда глаза глядят, хотя понимал, что от своих мыслей мне не уйти. Тем не менее, в угрюмом состоянии разбитости и тихой ненависти к себе и происходящему я медленно прошатался несколько часов, даже зашёл в какое-то бистро перекусить, хотя это больше было на автомате, чем осознанным желанием. Когда я вернулся на территорию кампуса, уже начинало темнеть. Я поднялся на наш этаж, зашёл в комнату, включил свет, бросил рюкзак в угол и стал снимать ботинки, когда увидел кого-то на кровати Сэма. От неожиданности я вздрогнул, а когда пригляделся, то понял, что это Алекс. Моя подруга молча сидела на его кровати, скрестив руки на груди, её выражение лица сперва, очевидно, выражало строгость, но увидев меня, оно сменилось на расстроенное.

— Боже, Эв, до чего ты себя довел… — начала было она, поднимаясь с кровати мне навстречу, но я понял, что ничего хорошего мне это не сулило, поэтому, не придумав ничего лучше, метнулся под свою кровать, в надежде хоть там спрятаться от нравоучений и укоров девушки.

Но я не успел и наполовину уползти в своё укрытие, как меня за ногу потащили обратно. Смирившись со своей участью, я не стал сопротивляться и позволил вытащить себя.

Первое, что я увидел, были поджатые губы и глаза на мокром месте.

— Блин, ну Алекс, ты чего? Перестань, — я удрученно вздохнул и поднялся, утешительно поглаживая подругу по спине, — Что смысл плакать из-за такого дурака?

Она метнула в меня гневный взгляд, после чего снова сникла.

— Не говори так, Эван, ты же знаешь, что ты очень дорог мне. Если бы я только знала, что ты не справляешься, что ты доведешь себя до всего этого, — она указала на мои руки, с которых я по дороге стянул бинты, — Я бы приехала раньше, нашла бы время и возможность, но приехала.

— Не стоит винить себя в том, что один оболтус не справляется с трудностями в личной жизни, — отозвался я, усаживая нас на мою кровать, — А как ты вообще узнала, что я… в таком состоянии? Мне казалось, что я тебя успокоил.

— Когда мы были у тебя здесь в воскресенье, я увидела на тумбочке Сэма его номер телефона, очевидно, он записывал его для кого-то, вот я и переписала его к себе, видя, что твоё состояние может ухудшиться. А сегодня я позвонила ему, чтобы узнать, как ты держишься, вот он мне всё и рассказал — начиная с того, что ты всю неделю прогуливаешь пары, до того, что ты утром снова разбил себе руки и удрал в неизвестном направлении. Он ушёл, чтобы дать нам возможность поговорить. Кстати, Эван, чёрт тебя дери, перестань отключать телефон, когда тебе пытаются дозвониться!

Алекс опять вернулась в состояние воинствующего гнева, так что я отсел от неё подальше.

— Ладно, — нехотя буркнул я.

— Пока тебя не было, я поняла, что тебе сейчас нужно быть с кем-то, кто может о тебе позаботиться. Так что на выходных ты поживешь у меня, я уже договорилась с родителями. И это не обсуждается, — отрезала она, заметив, что я собираюсь возразить.

Я обреченно кивнул, после чего Алекс, явно воодушевленная, стала собирать в рюкзак мои вещи — от банных принадлежностей и белья, до учебников, свершившись с моим расписанием на столе. Закончив, она протянула его мне и потянула меня за руку к двери. 

Я зашнуровал обратно кед, который собирался снять, когда заприметил Алекс, закрыл дверь, и мы отправились на остановку.

Всю дорогу до её дома Ал выпытывала у меня чуть ли не ежечасный отчёт о том, чем я занимался в течении этой недели.

Зайдя в квартиру Алекс, я удивился, что дома никого нет.

— А где твои предки?

— Ушли в кино на вечерний сеанс. Сегодня же пятница, всем хочется расслабиться, — ответила девушка, пожав плечами.

Не успел я толком снять верхнюю одежду и обувь, как моя лучшая подруга потащила меня (вот да, у Алекс есть дурацкая привычка — хватать за руку и безоговорочно тащить в нужном ей направлении) в сторону кухни, откуда не отпускала меня, пока я не съел большую порцию ещё горячей лазаньи и не выпил стакан теплого молока. Честно говоря, я несколько отвык от тёплой пищи, причём в таком объёме, поэтому неудивительно, что я ощутил тяжесть в желудке и лёгкое подташнивание после еды.

После ужина Алекс напомнила мне взять рюкзак, и мы двинулись в её комнату. Там она повела меня в ванную, предварительно вынудив оттуда бритву и пену для бритья. Усадив меня на край ванной, она обильно смочила полотенце горячей водой, несколько раз намочив мне им лицо. После этого она вздохнула, поинтересовавшись, видел ли я то, во что превратил себя. Я отрицательно покачал головой, отозвавшись, что не имею на то малейшего желания, но Алекс была неумолима — она взяла меня за влажный подбородок и повернула моё лицо к зеркалу.

Лучше бы я этого не видел, правда — мало того, что синие круги под глазами приобретали чёрный оттенок, там же теперь залегали мешки — последствия моих бессонных ночей и плохого сна, сами же глаза выглядели воспаленными. Из-за моей постоянной хмурости будто бы появились складки на лбу, а щеки, подбородок и часть шеи была покрыта довольно жёсткой коричневой щетиной. Ну, и вдобавок ко всему этому, моё лицо было очень бледным и осунувшимся, наверняка я сбросил несколько кило.

Я удрученно охнул и отвернулся. Какая-то часть меня испытывала стыд из-за того, что я так себя запустил, другая же утверждала, что нам всё равно, и она не видит тут ничего страшного.

Как бы там ни было, Алекс снова провела полотенцем по моему лицу, затем взяла пену для бритья, распределив её по обеим ладоням, и аккуратно стала наносить её мне на лицо. Когда вся щетинистая часть моего лица была погребена под мягкой пеной, Алекс смочила бритву под горячей водой и стала медленно, но твёрдой рукой освобождать меня от зарослей на моём лице. Сперва лезвие бритвы осторожно прошлось по щекам, потом так же бережно у шеи, под подбородком, а после занялась и непосредственно самим подбородком и областью над верхней губой. В процессе бритья Ал периодически смачивала бритву в горячей воде, очищая её от пены и волосинок, а также водила бритвой с таким мастерством, что я невольно восхитился. Закончив, она сделала воду холоднее и попросила меня осторожно умыться, дабы смыть остатки пены и всего ненужного, что осталось на лице. Пока я умывался, Алекс принесла мне свежее полотенце и бережно вытерла моё лицо. Я настолько расчувствовался, что не сдержался, крепко поцеловав её сперва в лоб, потом в щеку, сгреб в объятия. Она обняла меня в ответ, поглаживая по плечу.

— Всё хорошо, Эв, но мы ещё не закончили, — с улыбкой заметила она, мягко отстраняя меня от себя.

— Нет? — удивлялся я.

— Нет, — она покачала головой, — Скажи, ты ведь уже почти неделю не снимаешь линзы, да?

Я задумался, а когда вспомнил, что надел их перед встречей с Эриком, но так и не снял, то ударил себя по лбу.

— Господи… Теперь понятно, почему у меня такие красные глаза и постоянно болят.

Алекс сочувственно кивнула, и протянула мне контейнер для линз.

Я осторожно извлек сначала линзу из правого глаза, поместив в жидкость контейнера, затем и из левого, возвратив в контейнер и её. После этого мир стал очень расплывчатый, но ненадолго — Ал водрузила мне на нос мои очки, которые она предусмотрительно прихватила из общежития.

— Ты просто чудо, — от всего сердца признался я, искренне улыбаясь, впервые за долгое время.

Алекс смущенно улыбнулась в ответ.

После этого она выяснила, что я пропустил из предметов на неделе, а также какие пары у меня в понедельник, поэтому вручила мне учебник по философии и заставила читать новые темы, пообещав, что потом проверит. Поскольку у меня не было другого выхода, я устроился с учебником в кресле, углубившись в чтение, а Алекс вышла. Когда я вовсю был погружен такие путаные высказывания философов 18-го века, Алекс вернулась с подносом, на котором стояли кружки с чем-то дымящимся, но имеющим приятный запах пряностей. Глинтвейн!

— Я приготовила его, чтобы как-то согреть твою душу. Да и тело, ведь всё же прохладно, — на полном серьёзе заметила девушка.

Я дочитал параграфы, попивая горячий глинтвейн, который приятно согрел моё горло и желудок, а после чего и всего меня. Алекс была настроена вполне решительно, действительно потребовав рассказать ей о том, что я прочёл. После ещё нескольких кружек этого теплого вина мы уже не могли учить, поэтому болтали о каких-то глупостях, пытались играть в Монополию, раскрасили лица косметикой и наделали кучу сэлфи в таком виде. К приходу родителей Алекс мы были настолько пьяны, что просто лежали на полу в обнимку и пытались петь наши любимые песни.

Мистер Флеминс помог мне встать и дойти до гостевой комнаты, где я сразу же заснул крепким сном, лишь только моя голова коснулась подушки.

Впервые за последние пять дней я чувствовал себя счастливым и умиротворенным.


	4. Chapter 4

— Эв, ты там что, Нарнию нашёл? — громкий голос прямо у самого уха заставляет меня вздрогнуть и недовольно покоситься на Алекс.

— Я просто задумался, Ал, — раздраженно отвечаю я, резко захлопываю дверцу своего шкафчика в холле колледжа и быстро направляюсь в сторону аудитории, где через двадцать минут должна начаться лекция по экономике.

— Не обижайся, просто я переживаю за тебя и то, что творится сейчас у тебя в голове, — Алекс ловит меня за рукав, тормозя, а потом обнимает за локоть.

Я вздыхаю и слабо улыбаюсь девушке.

— Я в порядке, Алекс, спасибо. Я был под твоим бдительным оком два с лишним дня, ты сама видишь, что я больше не принимаю попыток позвонить Эрику или разбить свою голову или костяшки о стену.

— Всё равно, я не могу читать твои мысли, а зная твою скрытную натуру, я почти уверена, что у тебя есть что-то разрушительное на уме, — Алекс грустно качает головой.

Я не могу сдержаться от насмешливого смешка, за что Алекс награждает меня грозным взглядом.

Сегодня понедельник, я провёл все выходные у семьи Алекс. Моя подруга и её семья изо всех сил откармливали меня, а сама Ал всячески отвлекала от моих дурных настроений, а также заставляла восполнять пробелы в образовании, что возникли у меня из-за прогулов занятий на прошлой неделе.

Чёрт побери, да Алекс просто ангел, поскольку мало того, что она терпит всё мои заскоки и дерьмовое поведение все эти годы, так ещё и печется обо мне так, будто она родная, очень заботливая и любимая сестра. Она даже (против моей воли, разумеется, я очень недоволен такой жертвой) решила пропустить свою первую пару в университете лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что я сегодня точно доберусь до колледжа и пойду на занятия.

Алекс бросает очередной изучающий взгляд на меня, после чего цокает языком и останавливает меня прямо посреди коридора, а затем начинает осторожно приглаживать выбившуюся прядь моих волос.

Я терпеливо наблюдаю за ней, как вдруг замечаю, что беззаботное выражение её лица сперва сменяется на встревоженное, а потом и вовсе на рассерженное.

— Ал? Что такое? — взволнованно интересуюсь я, после чего силюсь обернуться, чтобы увидеть причину гнева моей лучшей подруги, но не успеваю, так как она разворачивает меня обратно и прижимает к стене, прямо за автоматом с напитками, который скрывает нас от проходящих по коридору людей.

— Ничего. Постой здесь, я сейчас вернусь, — быстро отвечает она и направляется в сторону где, по моим расчётам, было нечто возмутительное для неё.

— Ну уж нет, это ты постой! — я успеваю схватить девушку за локоть и притянуть обратно, за автомат, после чего осторожно выглядываю сам.

Увиденное заставляет меня покачнуться — в метрах пятнадцати от нас, у стены с фонтанчиком, стоят два парня, один из них — Эрик. Всё бы ничего, но Эрик обнимает другого парня за талию и нежно поглаживает его светлые волосы. А когда они сливаются в поцелуе, мне кажется, что я чувствую, как кровь отливает от моего лица, а в глазах темнеет.

— Эван? Эв! — Алекс трясет меня за плечи, после чего легонько бьёт по щекам.

— Я… всё нормально, Алекс, ничего, — я медленно прихожу в себя, хоть и чувствую, что в душе у меня опять образуется сосущая пустота.

Всё то, что Ал помогала мне отстроить внутри за эти дни, всё рухнуло в одночасье, не могу поверить, что я решил, что смогу жить дальше, не вспоминая о нем и не страдая.

Ах да, неужели я забыл упомянуть о том, что мы с Эриком учимся в одном колледже? Что ж, это так, лучше узнать поздно, чем никогда.

— Хэй, Эван, пойдём, не обращай внимание, я всегда знала, что дело не в тебе, а в его шлюховтой натуре, — Алекс бережно берет меня под руку и тянет в противоположную сторону.

Не знаю, что происходит, но вместо пустоты и разбитости я чувствую неожиданную вспышку гнева, которая, видимо, отражается на моем лице, так как Алекс сперва пугается, а потом сильнее обхватывает мой локоть.

— Сукин сын… — рычу я и силюсь вырваться из рук Алекс, чтобы высказать своему бывшему всё, что думаю о нем и его новой пассии, — Как вам понравится целоваться с разбитыми губами и отсутствием парочки зубов?!

Алекс, оказывается, сильнее, чем я знал, поэтому она каким-то чудом умудряется затолкать меня за автомат обратно и неслабо пихает в стену, что, честно говоря, хорошо отрезвляет меня.

— Эван, послушай — тебе нельзя драться, помнишь? У тебя предупреждение ещё с прошлого семестра, когда ты сломал тому парню нос, — девушка успокаивающе гладит меня по предплечью.

Я довольно хмыкаю, вспоминая, сколько крови хлынуло из носа того нахала, который прямо при мне в открытую клеил Эрика.

Алекс качает головой, заметив, что я доволен тем воспоминанием.

— Эван, пойми, это ничего не изменит, ты только дашь ему лишний повод пожаловаться на твою невменяемость на почве ревности, и тут многие, увы, поддержат его.

Я тяжело вздыхаю, ибо понимаю, что она права.

— Тебе нужно научиться жить без него, забыть. Если не этот блондин, то кто-то другой. Тебе не нужен этот человек, Эв, он всё равно не смог оценить тебя, разве ты не понимаешь? — продолжает Алекс, заглядывая мне в глаза.

Я молча киваю, после чего протягиваю ладонь и бережно глажу Алекс по щеке.

— Спасибо.

Алекс с облегчением улыбается, после чего обнимает меня.

— Пойдём на пару?

Я снова отвечаю кивком и позволяю Алекс увести меня подальше, но всё же поворачиваю голову и напоследок вижу Эрика, всё ещё милующегося с тем блондинчиком.

Я также замечаю взгляды проходящих мимо девушек и парней, которые они бросают на парочку, на Эрика в частности, после чего в моей голове что-то перещелкивает.

Алекс доводит меня до нужной аудитории, после чего я крепко обнимаю её на прощание и благодарю за всё. Она улыбается и стоит в дверях до тех пор, пока прохожу ряды парт, выбрав пустое местечко в середине аудитории. Она машет мне рукой, я отвечаю тем же, надеясь, что теперь-то Ал поспешит на своих занятия, но нет, она стоит в дверях до тех пор, пока не приходит наш лектор, мистер Эндрюс.  
Я вижу, как он спрашивает что-то у Алекс, она отрицательно качает головой, после чего ещё разок машет мне на прощание и скрывается за закрываемой дверью.

С одной стороны, я чувствую облегчение, что освободил хоть на время Алекс от себя, а с другой… мне одиноко. И больно. Да, обида и шок от увиденного всего десять минут назад всё ещё не отпускает меня, я снова впадаю в апатичную задумчивость, краем уха улавливая, что мистер Эндрюс отмечает присутствующих, зачитывая вслух фамилии студентов.

Я вздыхаю, вспоминая о том, что мы познакомилась с Эриком на лекции. Ну, я с ним, хотя как оказалось потом, он заприметил меня многим раньше, просто выбрал время для знакомства именно на лекции.

Это был первый курс, я внимательно слушал лекцию по психологии, изредка что-то конспектировал, когда откуда-то сбоку ко мне прилетел самолетик. Я с удивлением обернулся налево и увидел сидящего на два ряда ниже меня симпатичного брюнета. Он широко улыбнулся мне и жестами показал, что самолетик нужно развернуть. Я аккуратно разгладил крылышки бумажного самолёта и обнаружил там записку. Содержание её было следующим: «Привет! Ты давно привлек моё внимание, не могу спокойно слушать лекцию, поскольку ты кажешься мне куда интересней. Я хочу пригласить тебя в ближайшую кофейню на чашечку кофе, чтобы познакомиться поближе, если ты не против. Меня зовут Эрик, кстати».

Этот самолетик до сих пор хранится у меня со всеми прочими мелочами и безделушками, что мне дарил Эрик на протяжении наших отношений.

— Тревис? Эван Тревис?

Я немного вздрогнул, очнувшись от воспоминаний, когда услышал свою фамилию, после чего с недоумением взглянул вниз, в сторону кафедры.

Мистер Эндрюс недовольно нахмурился, что я задерживаю перекличку, и тем самым оттягиваю начало лекции.

Я поспешно поднял руку.

— Я Тревис. Простите…

Мистер Эндрюс только раздраженно хмыкнул, пометив меня в списке посещаемости и продолжил зачитывать фамилии дальше.

Я снова ненадолго погрузился в свои размышления, пока мне в голову не пришла такая, казалось бы, очевидная идея. Мы сможем снова быть с Эриком вместе, это вполне возможно. Только для осуществления этого мне нужно взять себя в руки и всё тщательно продумать, иначе я могу потерять этот шанс навсегда.

Я слабо улыбнулся себе, размышляя о том, что если я всё сделаю правильно, то довольно скоро я снова смогу обниматься и целоваться с Эриком, снова называть его своим. Только своим.


	5. Chapter 5

Любовь — удивительная вещь, не так ли? Пока ты влюблен, ты видишь в объекте своего обожания всё самое лучшее, даже если это не так. Не говоря уже о том, что мы готовы закрывать глаза на все его недостатки и косяки, прощать даже сильные обиды, а иногда и вещи, которые прощать не стоит. Но как иначе?

Занятно и то, что, будучи в отношениях с кем-то, мы испытываем едва ли не ежесекундную потребность в присутствии дорогого сердцу человека рядом, дышать одним воздухом с ним, любоваться, запоминая чёрточки лица, каждую родинку и морщинку, изгибы тела, даже частоту сердцебиения и дыхания, всё-всё. Что же происходит, когда любовь уходит, когда мы расстаёмся с теми, без кого, казалось, не можем прожить и дня? Как можно забыть все эти трепетные моменты, пережитые вместе, перечеркнуть и выкинуть из головы, из души всё то, что было? И главное — как можно делать вид, будто твоё сердце не сбивалось с ритма от одного вздоха этого человека, будто ты не хотел стать одним целым со своим возлюбленным, прожить вместе до конца своих дней?..

Я этого не знаю, не понимаю. Потому что после расставания с Эриком я не смог забыть или отпустить хоть что-то из этого. Да, я запрятал это вглубь себя, обманываясь тем, что мне всё равно и уже ничего из этого мне не нужно и не дорого, но нет. Каждую ночь я возвращаюсь к воспоминаниям о нас, к тем чувствам, что возникали у меня при общении с ним, к нашим проявлениям любви друг к другу. И непонимание того, как самый близкий и родной мне человек стал таким далеким и холодным, просто разбивает меня, порождая в сознании бесконечное количество вопросов и сценариев того, что могло бы быть, сделай я (он?) раньше хоть что-то иначе.

Я изо всех сил трясу головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя эти мысли, которые заставляют меня чувствовать себя абсолютно разбитым и больным. Тяжело вздыхаю, вглядываясь в окно на третьем этаже дома в частном секторе, и, убедившись, что там всё ещё горит свет, изо всех сил сжимаю кулаки до тех пор, пока коротко стриженые ногти не впиваются в кожу. Эта боль выводит меня из состояния оцепенения, в которое я впал от сомнений насчёт того, что хочу сейчас сделать. Я поежился от сильного порыва ветра, плотнее укутываясь в шарф, и перешёл дорогу к дому. Чуть поколебался у домофона, после чего набрал «56» подрагивающими пальцами.

Секунды ожидания, которые сопровождаются звуковым набором домофона, и громкий стук моего сердца, который, как мне кажется, слышно на всю улицу.

— Да?

Мне показалось, что моё сердце сбилось с ритма, остановившись на микросекунды. Звук этого голоса до сих пор переворачивает всё внутри и кажется самым мелодичным.

— Эрик… Это я, — очень стараюсь говорить твёрдо, но голос предательски подрагивает.

— Эван?.. Что такое?

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, это важно. Впустишь?

Минута тягостного молчания по ту сторону связи и тяжёлый вздох.

— Ладно, заходи.

Писк открываемой входной двери, я дергаю её на себя, и, чуть поколебавшись, вхожу в темноту подъезда.

Поднимаюсь по ступеням на третий этаж очень медленно, всё ещё собираясь с духом и мыслями. На лестничной площадке второго этажа останавливаюсь и задумываюсь о том, что я вообще здесь делаю, меня не покидает желание повернуть обратно.

— Эван, ты где там застрял? — громкий голос моего бывшего на этаж выше выводит меня из оцепенения, и я быстро преодолеваю оставшиеся ступени до него.

Эрик выглядит таким уютным в домашних штанах и чуть великоватой ему майке, с небрежной растрепанностью, что я невольно лишаюсь дара речи и лишь жадно разглядываю его.

Он смотрит на меня ожидающе, чуть нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу, после чего снова издает вымученный вздох, и жестом приглашает меня зайти в квартиру.

Когда он закрывает за мной дверь, выжидающий взгляд снова устремляется на меня. Мне кажется, или в нем появились нотки раздражения?

— Эрик, почему? — чуть ли не выдавливаю я.

Такое ощущение, что мой возлюбленный сдерживает себя изо всех сил, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Серьёзно, Эван? Я думал, что мы уже прошли это, я ведь всё тебе объяснил.

— Да, объяснил, но проблема в том, что это не вся правда, — я чувствую, как в моей крови понемногу разгорается гнев.

Эрик прислоняется к шкафу и скрещивает руки на груди.

— А, ты видел нас с Чаком? Ну да, хорошо, если тебе хочется, то считай, что я не нагулялся, что мне тебя мало, или же я просто устал от тебя и решил попробовать кого-то другого.

Я невольно сжимаю кулаки и делаю шаг в сторону того, с кем, казалось бы, хотел встретить старость.

— Тебе настолько наплевать на то, что было между нами, что ты не можешь дать мне чёткого объяснения? Или же я был для тебя просто игрушкой, временным увлечением и ты, наигравшись, выбросил меня, найдя игрушку поновее, интересней? — мой голос срывается на яростный шёпот.

— Эв, перестань драматизировать, а? Всё кончено, какая разница? Боже, да если бы я знал, что ты будешь так ебать мне мозги после расставания, я бы много раз подумал, прежде чем начать встречаться с тобой.

Я замираю с приоткрытым ртом, ошеломленный, будто только что получил звонкую пощечину. Невыносимая боль в душе перемешивается с бурлящим гневом.

Мне требуется несколько секунд, прежде чем я понимаю, что собираюсь сделать. Мой кулак врезается в челюсть Эрика, тот от удара впечатывается спиной в шкаф и, не удержав равновесие, сползает вдоль него на пол.

Пока я расстегиваю пальто и забираюсь во внутренний карман, я вижу в его глазах искреннее недоумение.

— Эван, ты совсем охренел? Проваливай отсюда! — рычит он, силясь подняться, но я толкаю его обратно на пол и присаживаюсь на корточки рядом с ним, пряча правую руку за спиной.

— Помолчи секундочку, хорошо? — мой бывший не успевает понять, что происходит, когда я хватаю его за руку и втыкаю шприц в правое предплечье.

Глаза Эрика расширяются от удивления и страха, он пытается меня оттолкнуть свободной рукой, но поздно: я уже ввёл снотворное, да и что там, он прекрасно знает, что я в состоянии гнева куда сильнее его.

— Что ты сделал? — испуганно шепчет он, уже не сопротивляясь и не силясь встать.

— Тшш, всё хорошо, любимый. Ты всего лишь заснешь, а когда проснешься, то мы будем вместе, только ты и я. Счастливы друг с другом и неразлучны на веки вечные, — успокаивающее шепчу я, ласково поглаживая его мягкие смоляные волосы. — Прости, что ударил тебя. Просто ты сделал мне очень-очень больно.

Я опускаюсь рядом с ним на колени, осторожно приобнимая его, чувствуя, что его тело чуть тяжелеет, а взгляд расфокусирован.

— Знаешь, за все эти недели, что прошли с тех пор, как ты расстался со мной, я преодолел очень много стадий. Были времена, когда мне хотелось навредить тебе, потому что я считал, что это даст мне облегчение, но вместо этого калечил себя, пытаясь унять боль, — я задрал рукава пальто, демонстрируя ему следы от ещё свежих порезов на предплечьях. — Физическая боль заглушала душевную, но ненадолго. Мне многие говорили, что ещё прошло слишком мало времени (но для меня это вечность!) и вскоре я оправлюсь, перестану нуждаться в тебе и хотеть тебя обратно. Но я гребаный однолюб, Эрик, понимаешь? Мне не нужен никто кроме тебя одного. И я не готов отдать тебя кому-то ещё.

Я перевёл взгляд на лицо Эрика — его глаза прикрывались, он уже был почти в отключке. Не отдавая отчёт своим действиям, я прижался своими губами к его, не встретив сопротивления. Его губы всё такие же необычайно мягкие и тёплые.

— Поэтому я нашёл способ, который поможет нам быть вместе, и больше никто и никогда не посмеет нас разлучить, — прошептал я, поглаживая его по лицу.

Эрик окончательно обмяк в моих руках, поэтому я осторожно прислонил его к стене, на секунды освобождая из объятий, и вытащил из кармана другой шприц.

— Скоро увидимся, родной, — я нахожу вену и втыкаю иглу, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как она погружается в кожу, и медленно ввожу ему в кровь пентобарбитал.

Когда шприц пустеет, я откладываю его в сторону и крепко обнимаю Эрика, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Тяжело вздыхаю, сдерживая в себе слёзы, и медленно покрываю поцелуями его лицо. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем грудная клетка моего любимого вздымается в последний раз и пульс больше не прощупывается.

«Пора», — мрачно думаю я и ощущаю лёгкий укол страха, но перевожу глаза на Эрика, который, кажется, всего лишь крепко спит, и снимаю пальто. Прежде чем положить его на пол, я достаю из внутреннего кармана узкий, но хорошо заточенный нож.

Мои руки почти не дрожат, когда я расстёгиваю рубашку, ощущая лишь холод своих замерзших пальцев, когда они случайно соприкасаются с кожей на груди.

Я опять чуть колеблюсь от страха, когда зажимаю обеими руками рукоятку ножа, направленную острием на мою обнаженную грудную клетку. Поэтому закрываю глаза, прежде чем отвожу руки и позволяю лезвию встретиться с моей плотью. Я сгибаюсь пополам от пронизывающей всё моё существо боли, когда оставляю свою первую рану, до крови кусаю губы, чтобы не кричать. Вытаскиваю нож, наблюдая за тем, как из длинной красной полосы чуть повыше пупка начинает струиться алая кровь, и улыбаюсь. Процесс запущен. После этого мои страхи окончательно растворяются, и я продолжаю втыкать в себя нож, раз за разом, с надломленной от боли улыбкой на устах наблюдая за тем, как моя грудь и живот окрашиваются багряным, а вслед за ними и мои джинсы, пол квартиры Эрика. Губы безнадёжно искусаны, изорваны моими зубами, но ни одного звука не срывается с них, только тяжёлое дыхание и едва уловимое хлюпанье крови, которая толчками покидает моё тело из свежих ран. Помимо адской боли я начинаю чувствовать резкий прилив усталости, силы покидают меня, но прежде я успеваю напрячься и изо всех сил нанести ещё два сильных удара ножом под рёбра, после чего откидываю его и с громким стоном падаю на пол. Мне стоит больших усилий, чтобы подползти к Эрику и взять его уже прохладную ладонь в свою. Я не замечаю, что пачкаю его ладонь своей кровью, из последних сил, которые утекают так быстро, прижимаю его запястье к губам, отчаянно целую.

— Я уже… близко, Эрик. Подожди… немного, — едва шепчу я, чувствуя ужасный холод.

Прежде чем я теряю сознание от боли и потери крови, прежде чем моя душа покидает этот мир, я успеваю улыбнуться мысли о том, что на том свете больше не будет ревности или ссор между нами. И никто, никто нас не разлучит.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Самой себе в напоминание о том, куда может довести ревность
> 
> оригинальная дата публикации: 2016 г.


End file.
